1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric lock, and more particularly, to an electric lock having a clutch mechanism which is simple and easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an electric lock utilizes a motor as a power source, and transmits a torsion torque outputted by the motor via a gear set, so as to drive a clutch mechanism of the electric lock to engage with or disengage from a latch assembly. When the gear set is driven by the motor to rotate forwardly, a pushed structure on the gear set can drive the clutch mechanism to engage with the latch assembly of the electric lock. Accordingly, a torsion torque exerted by a handle can be transmitted to the latch assembly, so that a user can open the door by rotating the handle. When the gear set is driven by the motor to rotate reversely, a spring can drive the clutch mechanism to disengage from the latch assembly of the electric lock. Thus, the torsion torque exerted by the handle cannot be transmitted to the latch assembly, so that the latch assembly can keep in a locked status. However, the clutch mechanism and the gear set of the electronic lock of the prior art have complex structures and are not easy to assemble. Therefore, the electric lock of the prior art has higher production cost and lower production efficiency.